


Loving you, every little bit of you

by Strawberry_Sweetheart



Series: Tumblr Drabble [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Heavy Metaphors, M/M, Smut, Soft Billy Hargrove, When you wanna wrote sin but Jesus is watching so, an accomplishment really, billy @ his therapist like: I don’t need therapy I have my boifriends emotional support bussy, billys inner thoughts and feeling, bottom steve but that literally does not matter here, but like, heavy imagery, its very sappy, making love uwu, repressed smut, sappy boy, you manage to write it without typing the word dick not ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sweetheart/pseuds/Strawberry_Sweetheart
Summary: *originally posted to tumblrBilly loves Steve, and that’s as true and obvious as saying the earth revolves around the sun.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703482
Kudos: 29





	Loving you, every little bit of you

Billy loves Steve, and that’s as true and obvious as saying the earth revolves around the sun. 

He loves all of him, and he loves all the little things about him. He loves Steve’s broad back, how it seems to fill up so much space laid back on the sheets, and the way it tappers to those narrow hips. His Long legs... Steve has a short torso but his body makes up for it in legs that go one for miles and miles. He loves the tiny moles dotted on them too, can trail kisses from the ones on his ankles and follow them up, connecting them with his lips and filling the spaces between them like a paint by numbers book. He has some behind his ears too, tucked away, but Billy makes sure he doesn’t miss those either, kissing at them and leaving them to nibble at the blushing lobes of his ears. 

Steve blushes so red, too. He adores it. It always starts from his cheeks, spreading across his nose and down his neck, a spreading dusk over a setting sky with its reds and pinks. Steve always chews at his lips, makes them match the red of his cheeks, and they shine with his spit tender and bruised. So full for Billy to drink from, take his fill from them. The noises that spill from between the teeth caught on his bottom lip fills Billy with vigor. Needing to hear them louder, clearer, let him know he’s doing a good job in taking care of him. _C’mon let me hear you_. He thumbs at Steve’s lips until his mouth falls open nice and easy to let those sweet sounds fill the empty space around them. He loves every whimper and gasp. Every breath that utters his name.

Billy holds Steve’s hand between his own. He cherishes those slender hands and tapering fingers, places a kiss on every knuckle so Steve can wear the feeling of his lips on them like rings of love. They fit so perfecting between his own, interlocked with his own fingers, a snug fit like a key to a lock. Made for one another and no one else. No one can make him open like Billy can. Steve squeezes his hand and moans a little louder and Billy holds on just as tight. 

So long Billy had been cold, frigid in the dead of a summer’s July. But Steve makes space for him, for Billy to tuck himself into and keep him warm. He loves Steve’s warmth, his heat, how inviting it is, how easy it is to sink into and just, stay there. It chases away every bit of ice left in his veins, every bit of empty left from a second presence that didn’t bother to fix the rotten spaces it’s left. It feels like the summer that was robbed from him. He loves that Steve can fill the void that was left in him, too. Maybe he can never again be one person, one mind, but with Steve, with Steve just like this, it’s okay to be two.

He could never admit any of this out loud, though he tries. It’s like he can never find the words, it’s never enough. But it’s okay, words pale in comparison to the way Billy loves Steve so throughly that it never leaves the ghost of doubt behind. 

Billy loves Steve, and it’s are true and obvious as saying the earth revolves around the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @billy-baby


End file.
